


Valkyrie's very special birthday

by Loke_Lyon



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loke_Lyon/pseuds/Loke_Lyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skulduggery gives Valkyrie the greatest gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyrie's very special birthday

Valkyrie rolled as the huge creature swung for her head again, it barely missed her and she scrambled backwards. It whipped around, deceptively fast for a creature normally mistaken for a large boulder.

The troll leant forward and roared.

“Oh gross, haven’t you heard of breath mints?” she gagged. The troll roared again when a fireball hit it directly in the face. It turned away searching for the offender. Skulduggery strolled forward, giving of the appearance of a mere stroll in the park. She glared at him from her position by the Troll’s feet.

“She’s right you know, your breath stinks,”

The troll’s responsive was to attack and she found herself leaping to her feet to help Skulduggery fight. It was not an easy battle, she’d need to be patched up before she headed to her birthday party Tanith had arranged.

“So what did you get me for my birthday?” she asked him as the climbed into the Bentley.

“It’s your birthday?” he asked, seemingly surprised. She glared at him some more and he elected to ignore her.

“It’s the same day every year. I refuse to believe you forgot!” she told him bluntly. He tilted his head and started up the car.

“I didn’t forget, I have got you something,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder as they pulled out of their parking spot.

“Right, so what did you get me?” she asked. Skulduggery said nothing.

“You did get me something right?”

The skeleton’s silence stretched on. Her shoulder twinged slightly in pain and she reached up to rub it, finding blood on her shoulder. She really missed Ghastly and his miraculous clothing sometimes.

“You didn’t get me anything,” she said, throwing herself back into her seat.

“Of course I got you something. I just said I had,” he insisted, finally. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“So what is it?” she asked, unwilling to let it drop. Skulduggery tilted his head again.

“I got you the greatest gift of all Valkyrie,” he replied after a moments silence. She snorted is disbelief.

“And what would that be?” she asked.

“Why it’s the gift of friendship of course,”

“Unbelievable,”

“I know. Aren’t I the best at gift giving?”

“You do this every year,”

“Perhaps you’d like something else? Perhaps a sack, didn’t you mention needing a sack?”

“Oh my god!”

And the Bentley continued down the road, swerving dangerously as they headed over the horizon, leaving only tire tracks and the echo of expletives in it’s wake.


End file.
